The invention concerns a magnet arrangement comprising a superconducting magnet coil system for generating a magnetic field in the direction of a z axis in a working volume disposed on the z axis about z=0, wherein the superconducting magnet coil system comprises a radially inner partial coil system and a radially outer partial coil system which is coaxial thereto, and a field forming device of magnetic material which is disposed about the z axis and preferably cylindrically symmetrical thereto, and is located radially between the radially inner and the radially outer partial coil system and is coaxial with the two partial coil systems, wherein the radially inner partial coil system produces a homogeneous field in the working volume while the radially outer partial coil system per se produces an inhomogeneous field in the working volume. The invention also concerns various methods for dimensioning the magnetic field forming device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,504 (Re. 36,782) discloses a superconducting magnet arrangement with a radially inner and a radially outer partial coil system and a magnetic shielding, wherein the magnetic field of the radially inner partial coil system is homogeneous.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,217 discloses a superconducting magnet arrangement comprising a radially inner and a radially outer partial coil system with a cylindrically symmetrical shielding disposed radially between the two partial coil systems, wherein the magnetic field of the radially outer partial coil system is inhomogeneous.
Superconducting magnet coil systems are used for different applications, in particular for magnetic resonance methods, wherein the local homogeneity of the magnetic field in the working volume of the magnet arrangement is usually important. The most demanding applications involve high-resolution nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy (NMR spectroscopy). One typically tries to obtain a magnetic field strength which varies by less than 10 ppm of the field strength in the working volume through a length of between 50 to 60 mm along the axis of the magnet coil system. Means for homogenizing the field of the magnet coil system increase the coil volume. In consequence thereof and due to the typically very large field strengths, coil systems for magnetic resonance applications have a large magnetic dipole moment and therefore produce a large stray field. To counteract this stray field, superconducting partial coil systems can be mounted which compensate for the dipole moment of the main coil system (actively shielded magnet coil system). Additional stray field reduction can be achieved with magnetic shielding. These measures for reducing stray fields must not impair the field homogeneity in the working volume of the magnet arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,504 (Re. 36,782) describes an actively shielded magnet coil system for nuclear magnetic resonance applications wherein the field homogeneity in the working volume is obtained either by individually homogenizing both the main coil system and the shielding coil system or in that both partial coil systems mutually compensate each others inhomogeneous field contributions. The first embodiment is directed towards improving control of the resulting field homogeneity in the working volume while the second embodiment permits construction of a more compact magnet coil system. Additional magnetic shielding optimizes stray field suppression without influencing the field homogeneity in the working volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,217 describes an actively shielded superconducting magnet arrangement with additional magnetic shielding, wherein the magnetic field in the working volume generated by the magnet coil system itself is inhomogeneous and is rendered homogeneous through the field contribution of the magnetic shielding. More compact magnet systems can be constructed through utilization of the magnetic shielding for field homogenization. The field inhomogeneity of the magnet coil system is typically produced by the main coil system and also by the shielding coil system. The magnetic shielding is partially located radially between the two partial coil systems to permit reduction in the ampere winding number of the shielding coil system with respect to other conventional magnetic shielding arrangements.
Magnetic shielding in actively shielded magnet arrangements according to prior art is used to improve the stray field suppression of the actively shielded magnet arrangement thereby facilitating the field homogenization in the working volume.
In contrast thereto, it is the object of the present invention to supplement a homogeneous but not actively shielded magnet coil system (referred to as the radially inner partial coil system below) with an inhomogeneous radially outer partial coil system such that the overall resulting magnet arrangement produces, together with a magnetic field forming device, a homogeneous magnetic field in the working volume of the magnet arrangement. The radially outer partial coil system provides e.g. active stray field compensation.
In accordance with the invention, this object is achieved in that the radially outer partial coil system produces, together with the magnetic field forming device, a homogeneous field in the working volume. To utilize the magnetic field forming device for homogenizing the radially outer partial coil system, its exact field profile in the working volume must be calculated. Towards this end, it is particularly important that no magnetic hysteresis or remanence effects occur and that simple and exact calculation algorithms can be applied for the shape of the field of the magnetic field forming device in the working volume.
The invention solves this partial problem in that the radially inner and outer partial coil systems are designed such that there is a region in the radial space between the two partial coil systems where the magnetic field largely extends in a direction along the axis of the magnet arrangement and its strength is sufficient to magnetically saturate the magnetic material used, wherein the magnetic field forming device is disposed in this region.
Since the magnetic field forming device with the radially outer partial coil system of an inventive arrangement produce a homogeneous magnetic field in the working volume, existing radially inner partial coil systems can be advantageously retrofitted with a radially outer partial coil system and magnetic field forming device. Additionally, a magnet system can be produced in two variants: one with and one without radially outer partial coil system and magnetic field forming device. Magnet arrangements can be manufactured e.g. with or without stray field compensation using the same radially inner partial coil system. Homogenization of the radially outer partial coil system with the magnetic field forming device has the advantage that the radially outer partial coil system can have a simple structure; typically one single solenoid coil. The magnetic saturation of the magnetic field forming device and orientation of its magnetization along the axis of the magnet arrangement as well as the cylindrical symmetry of the magnetic field forming device permit simulation of its magnetic field as fields from cylinder surface currents, thereby permitting simple and precise calculation of the field.
In one particularly preferred embodiment of the inventive magnet arrangement, the radially inner and outer partial coil systems are electrically connected in series and form one single current path which is bridged via a switch. Such a magnet arrangement guarantees, without any further measures, that currents of identical magnitude flow in both partial coil systems.
In another advantageous embodiment of the inventive magnet arrangement, the radially inner and outer partial coil systems are electrically separated to constitute two separate current paths, each of which is bridged with a superconducting switch. The current in the individual partial coil systems of such a magnet arrangement can be changed individually.
In two further developments of this embodiment, either the radially outer partial coil system is inductively charged by the radially inner partial coil system during operation, or the radially inner partial coil system and the radially outer partial coil system can be charged with currents of the same or opposite polarity. In the first further development, the radially outer partial coil system can advantageously form a closed superconducting circuit. The second further development is advantageous since, in dependence on the individual requirements of the magnet arrangement user, the radially outer coil system can thereby be used to reduce the stray field of the magnet arrangement or to increase the field in the working volume, if the field contribution of the radially outer partial coil system at the location of the magnetic field forming device dominates over that of the radially inner partial coil system.
A particularly preferred embodiment of the inventive magnet arrangement is characterized in that the two partial coil systems each produce one magnetic field of opposite direction along the axis of the magnet arrangement in the working volume. This arrangement reduces the stray field of the radially inner partial coil system. The inventive use of a magnetic, preferably a ferromagnetic, field forming device disposed radially between the two partial coil systems of this arrangement has the particular advantage that the radially inner partial coil system is shielded towards the outside, i.e. the stray field is reduced. Moreover, the radially outer partial coil system is shielded from the working volume of the magnet arrangement, i.e. the field in the working volume is reduced to a lesser extent by the radially outer coil system. This saves superconducting wire in the radially outer partial coil system and the current in the radially inner partial coil system must be increased to a lesser extent to maintain the field strength in the working volume.
A preferred further development of the above embodiment provides that the radially inner partial coil system has a magnetic dipole moment which is approximately equal in value and opposite in sign to that of the radially outer partial coil system with the magnetic field forming device. If this condition is met, the two field contributions outside of the magnet arrangement largely cancel and nearly ideal compensation of the stray field of the magnet arrangement is effected.
In one advantageous further embodiment of the inventive magnet arrangement, the magnetic field forming device consists of a ring of axial length LP having an inner radius RiP, wherein LP is approximately equal to RiP. This embodiment of the magnetic field forming device permits maximum efficiency for compensation of field inhomogeneities of the radially outer partial coil system having a quadratic spatial dependence along the axis of the magnet arrangement, i.e. a minimum amount of magnetic material will be used.
In a further preferred embodiment of the inventive magnet arrangement, the magnetic field forming device consists of two rings of axial length LQ and with an inner radius RiP which are disposed symmetrically at a separation DQ from the central plane of the magnet arrangement, wherein DQ less than 0.5xc2x7RiP and (DQ+2 LQ) are approximately equal to RiP. In this embodiment of the magnetic field forming device, the field inhomogeneities of the radially outer partial coil system which have a quadratic spatial dependence along the axis of the magnet arrangement can be efficiently compensated. In addition, a field contribution having a spatial dependence along the axis of the magnet arrangement which is higher than quadratic, can also be compensated.
A particularly preferred embodiment of the inventive magnet arrangement is characterized in that the radially outer partial coil system consists of a solenoid coil of axial length LC2 and having an inner radius of RiC2, wherein LC2 is approximately greater than or equal to twice the inner radius RiC2. In such an arrangement, the region in which the magnetic field largely extends along the axis of the magnet arrangement and has a strength which is sufficient to magnetically saturate the magnetic material used, is generally particularly large. It is particularly advantageous for manufacturing reasons, to design the radially outer coil system as a solenoid coil. In this embodiment, homogenization of the radially outer coil system by the magnetic field forming device is particularly advantageous since complicated homogenizing structures in the coil system can be omitted.
The magnet arrangement of a further embodiment is characterized in that it is part of an apparatus for high-resolution magnetic resonance spectroscopy. The homogeneity requirements for the field in the working volume are particularly high for such a magnet arrangement and the fact that, in an inventive magnet arrangement, the field contribution of the magnetic field forming device in the working volume can be calculated with the same accuracy as that of the coil systems is of particular advantage.
The present invention also comprises two methods for compensating field inhomogeneities, e.g. due to production tolerances, having a quadratic spatial dependence along the axis of the magnet arrangement (referred to below as an H2 inhomogeneity). With these methods a device for correcting such inhomogeneities (a so-called xe2x80x9cZ2 shimxe2x80x9d) can be advantageously omitted. In the first method, the current in the radially outer partial coil system is suitably varied and the stray field of the magnet arrangement is largely kept constant by changing the current in the radially inner partial coil system in the same manner, wherein the radially outer partial coil system C2 is preferably an active shielding. In the second method, the current in the radially outer partial coil system is suitably varied and the field in the working volume of the magnet arrangement is kept largely constant by suitably changing the current in the radially inner partial coil system. The methods are based on the fact that the radially inner partial coil system has, in accordance with the invention, a negligibly small H2 inhomogeneity whereas the radially outer partial coil system has a large H2 inhomogeneity which is largely compensated for by the magnetic field forming device. The H2 inhomogeneity of the radially outer partial coil system varies with the current whereas that of the magnetic field forming device remains constant due to the magnetic saturation. A variation of the current in the radially outer partial coil system thereby produces a small H2 inhomogeneity whereas current adjustments in the radially inner partial coil system have no further influence on the H2 inhomogeneity.
The present invention also comprises a method for homogenizing the radially outer partial coil system using a magnetically saturated magnetic field forming device which is magnetized in a direction along the axis z of the magnet arrangement and which is cylindrically symmetrical with respect to this axis, wherein the field inhomogeneities Hn(C2) of the radially outer partial coil system, which have a spatial dependence of an nth power along the axis z of the magnet arrangement, are compensated for n=1, 2, 3 and 4 by corresponding field inhomogeneities Hn(P)=xe2x88x92Hn(C2) of the magnetic field forming device, wherein the field inhomogeneities Hn(P) are calculated by assuming a cylindrical surface current JS on each radially inner and each radially outer surface S=SIk and S=SAm of the magnetic field forming device, whose contribution Hn(S) to the field inhomogeneity Hn(P) is                               H          n                ⁡                  (          S          )                    ⁢              xe2x80x83            [              T                  m          n                    ]        =                                        μ            0                    ·                      J            S                                    R          S          n                    ⁢              (                                            Y              n                        ⁡                          (                                                z1                  S                                                  R                  S                                            )                                -                                    Y              n                        ⁡                          (                                                z2                  S                                                  R                  S                                            )                                      )              with                    J        S            ⁡              [                  A          m                ]              =          {                                                                                                                              -                      sign                                        ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                                                  (                                                  M                          z                                                )                                            ·                                                                        M                          Sat                                                                          μ                          0                                                                                      ⁢                    f                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          u                      ¨                                        ⁢                    r                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    S                                    =                                      SI                    k                                                                                                                                            sign                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                                                  (                                                  M                          z                                                )                                            ·                                                                        M                          Sat                                                                          μ                          0                                                                                      ⁢                    f                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                                          u                      ¨                                        ⁢                    r                    ⁢                                          xe2x80x83                                        ⁢                    S                                    =                                      SA                    m                                                                                ⁢                      
                    ⁢                      μ            0                          =                  4          ⁢                      π            ·                                          10                                  -                  7                                            ⁡                              [                                  Vs                  Am                                ]                                                        
sign(Mz): Sign of the axial magnetization of the material of the magnetic field forming device,
MSat[T]: Saturation magnetization of the material of the magnetic field forming device,
RS[m]: Radius of the cylindrical surface S,
z1S[m]: Separation of the lower edge of the cylinder surface S from z=0,
z2S[m]: Separation of the upper edge of the cylinder surface S from z=0,                    Y        1            ⁢              (        x        )              =          1              2        ⁢                              (                                          x                2                            +              1                        )                                3            /            2                                ,      
    ⁢                    Y        2            ⁢              (        x        )              =                  3        ⁢        x                    4        ⁢                              (                                          x                2                            +              1                        )                                5            /            2                                ,      
    ⁢                    Y        3            ⁢              (        x        )              =                  (                              4            ⁢                          x              2                                -          1                )                    4        ⁢                              (                                          x                2                            +              1                        )                                7            /            2                                ,      
    ⁢                    Y        4            ⁡              (        x        )              =                  5        ⁢                  x          ⁢                      (                                          4                ⁢                                  x                  2                                            -              3                        )                                      16        ⁢                              (                                          x                2                            +              1                        )                                9            /            2                                ,
and through adding the contributions Hn(S) of all surface currents JS. With this method, the field inhomogeneities Hn(P) of the magnetic field forming device can advantageously be precisely calculated.
The invention also comprises a method for calculating the field contribution H0(P), in the working volume at z=0, of a magnetically saturated magnetic field forming device, which is magnetized in a direction along the axis z of the magnet arrangement and which is cylindrically symmetrical with respect to this axis, characterized in that a cylindrical surface current JS is assumed on each radially inner and each radially outer surface S=SIk and S=SAm of the magnetic field forming device, whose contribution H0(S) to H0(P) is                               H          0                ⁢                  (          S          )                    ⁢              xe2x80x83            [      T      ]        =                            μ          0                ·                  J          S                ·                  (                                                    Y                0                            ⁡                              (                                                      z1                    S                                                        R                    S                                                  )                                      -                                          Y                0                            ⁡                              (                                                      z2                    S                                                        R                    S                                                  )                                              )                    ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      with                          J        S            ⁡              [                  A          m                ]              =          {                                                                                                                                                      -                        sign                                            ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                                                        (                                                      M                            z                                                    )                                                ·                                                                              M                            Sat                                                                                μ                            0                                                                                              ⁢                      f                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              u                        ¨                                            ⁢                      r                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      S                                        =                                          SI                      k                                                                                                                                                              sign                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                                                        (                                                      M                            z                                                    )                                                ·                                                                              M                            Sat                                                                                μ                            0                                                                                              ⁢                      f                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              u                        ¨                                            ⁢                      r                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                      S                                        =                                          SA                      m                                                                                            ⁢                          
                        ⁢            and            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            with            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢                                          Y                0                            ⁡                              (                x                )                                              =                      -                          x                              2                ⁢                                                      (                                                                  x                        2                                            +                      1                                        )                                                        1                    /                    2                                                                                      ,            
with the contributions H0(S) of all surface currents JS being added, wherein the variables have the above-mentioned definitions. With this method, the field contribution H0(P) of the magnetic field forming device in the working volume can advantageously be precisely calculated.
The present invention also concerns a method for calculating the magnetic dipole moment m(P) of a magnetically saturated magnetic field forming device which is magnetized in a direction along the z axis of the magnet arrangement and which is cylindrically symmetrical to said axis, characterized in that the variable             m      ⁡              (        P        )              ⁢          xe2x80x83        [          A              m        2              ]    =                              M          Sat                          μ          0                    ·              V        P            ·      sign        ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢          (              M        z            )      
is calculated with
VP[m3]: Volume of the magnetic field forming device.
The other variables have the definitions given above. With this method, the dipole moment of the magnetic field forming device and therefore its contribution to the stray field of the magnet arrangement can advantageously be precisely calculated.
Further advantages of the invention can be extracted from the description and the drawing. The features mentioned above and below can be used individually or collectively in any arbitrary combination. The embodiments shown and described are not to be understood as exhaustive enumeration but rather have exemplary character for describing the invention.
The invention is shown in the drawing and explained in more detail with reference to embodiments.